Harry Uchiha ,The son of Madara
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Harry finds out he was not born the potters ,but to Madara ,and his wife Rin.  good Akatsuki Harry harem, Naruto harem Darker Dumbledore Good Voldemort you will see why for the good Volde.
1. The Battle for the stone

**Harry Uchiha :The son of Madara**

_Jutsu and spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

I do not own anything.

**Battle of the stone:Awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan,and Harry's true parents.**

"Seize the boy."hissed the disembodied Voldemort who was inhabiting the back of professor Quirrell's head. The possessed professor launched him self at Harry. He grab Harry's neck with his hand. He didn't know the fact that Harry's eyes were open and they colors from emerald green into black,then into red with three comma ,and finally shifted into a triangle with a circle in which had a vertical line in it reaching to the top of the triangle.

Meanwhile on the border to the land of rain and the land of fire a man with black hair wake up at the moment. His eyes sifted from black to red with three commas,to finally into three commas with hollowed out circles in the middle of the dots then three bars connect them together. A brown hair ,brown eyed woman woke up and asked,"Madara dear, Whats wrong?" "Our son is still alive I sense he just awoken the Mangekyo or some mutation of it dear. Get the Akatsuki together we are heading to Scotland.",Said Madara Uchiha.

Meanwhile with Harry ,the situation was where we left it with Quirrell trying to kill Harry by strangulation. From Harry's eyes erupted black flames starting to burn Quirrell. In which he responded by shouting " What kind of magic is this?" Soon his body was covered in black flames, and a wraith of Lord Voldemort arose gone through Harry in which he collapses. About Five or Ten minutes later Albus Dumbledore walk in to see that Harry was unconscious ,and pile of black fire still burning. He took out his wand ,pointed at the fire,and _Aquamenti _on to the fire ,but it did not get put out. "Great", He muttered to him self. He cast a illusion over Harry's eyes so that they would look like their 'normal' emerald green color and carried harry to the hospital wing.

(I am going to skip to during Dumbledore give Gryffindor the win in the house cup.)

"Does everyone remember the plan?",asked Madara

"Can you go over the plan again un? Asked Deidara in which Sasori slap him upside his head with his hand.(A/N Think Gibbs style from NCIS)

" The plan is this.",said Madara's wife"Sasori will distract the poison master, Konan will take on Professor Flitwick,Itachi will deal with Mc gonagall, Zetsu gets Sprout no eating her, Kisame will deal with Hagrid,Hidan,Kakuzu,and Deidara will deal with the other professors no killing,Madara,and the Peins will deal with kidnapper Albus. All the while I will look for Madara and my son with my advance tracking skills." with her knowledge of recent Hogwarts staff.

"Okay let's do this.",said Kisame

A soon as the decoration changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor the hall leading up to the great hall erupted in black flames sixteen people walked into the great hall, fourteen of them wore black high collared cloaks that red clouds one of them was wearing a robe with a red and white fan on the left pocket ,red samurai like armor on his chest. He had bushy black unruly hair similar to Harry's hair. His eyes are red with three black commas in them. On his back he had giant war fan on it. In his hand he had a wand in the other sort of weird knife. Next to the man with the war fan was a women with brown hair and brown eyes. Purple marks on her face. She was wearing as a purple robe with green vines but underneath it was black long sleeve shirt,shorts,and a light purple skirt. Like the man with the war fan she had the same symbol on the left chest of her robes. (A/n General point of view)

"Dumbledore ,you will pay for crimes to not only the leaf village ,and to one of its founding clans,but to two Noble and Ancient houses of the Wizengamot . The house of Uchiha ,and the house of Flamel for the charges of line stealing.", Said the man with the war fan.

"Madara, I do not know what you are talking about I have done no such thing.",said Dumbledore eyes twinkling like there was no tomorrow.

"Akatsuki,now !",Shouted Madara and before the professors knew what happen they were prevented form doing anything. Snape found him self wrapped around by a scorpions tailed made of wood and metal high in the air. (Imagine Sasori versus Kankuro replace the puppet with Snape) Professor Flitwick was in a cocoon made of paper separated from his wand. Mc gonagall was bounded up. Hagrid had a large wrapped sword to his neck. The other professors where scared by the masked constructs of Kakuzu,and the bomb made of clay of Deidara, and sprout was up close and personal in a large plant. All the while the last woman was walking around the great hall until she stopped at the Gryffindor table more precisely where Harry was sitting. She stops,and then smiles before shouting,"Madara dear, I found him. Our little boy alive ,but under a Glamour. I think I can break it dear."

"No Rin, dear I will break it most likely Dumbledore put it on him.",said Madara " Now back to you Albus. I will not press charges ,but under three Conditions. One you will not manipulate in any way. 2. Myself, my wife,and the rest of the Akatsuki will teach here ,and other magical genin from the Village hidden in the leaf will come get there magical education here as it was written agreement during the second goblin war. Third and foremost he will come live with me and Rin from now on." after the final condition was made a red and gold bird flew in and perched it self to Madara's shoulder."Hello Fawkes,my old friend. Thank you for keeping a eye on the one you thought as your little chick, my son."

He walks over to where Rin and says "Interesting the apparently the boy who lives could be our son. Well there is one way to find out."He points his wand at Harry and cast_ Finite incarnation _then Harry's eyes change from emerald green back in to the his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes causing everyone to gasp at the sight. "It is you,my boy.",said Rin while she gives him a hug with tears going down her eyes. Madara orders the Akatsuki to let go of the professors,and the feast continues as normal with some interesting new guest at the tables. Madara ,Rin ,and Itachi joined Harry and his friends at Gryffindor table. Hidan,Kakuzu,and Kisame sat at Hufflepuff,Deidara and Konan sat at Ravenclaw. Sasori sat of to the side of the great hall.

Harry finally said to his parents"What is my real name?"

Madara and Rin look at each other then Madara said,"You were kidnapped before we could name you ,but we were going to name you Izuna Nicholas Uchiha. Izuna after my dead brother. Nicholas after your great grandfather from my mother side who is still alive Nicholas Flamel,but I think it is best that you keep the name Harry since your used to it,and add a new middle name and a last name so your full name is Harry James Izuna Potter Uchiha" At that point Hermione who was listening fainted.

"Is she alright?",asked Itachi

"Yeah she just found out that I am related to the guy who made the stone we saved from the dark lords clutches.",said Harry

"Did you touch the stone at any point ? Did you kill a best friend or something?"ask Madara

"Yes to the first question,but no and why?",asked Harry

"Because the Mangekyo Sharingan our clans most advance part of our blood line can only be active if the user of the blood line kills their best friend.",explained Madara "But Grandpa Flamel and I could figure out what happen"

Next chapter Meeting Great grandparent,and the Formation of M squad 5,6,7


	2. The Flamels,and Madara's mission

**Harry Uchiha :The son of Madara**

_Jutsu and spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

I do not own anything.

**The Flamels,Madara's true mission for the leaf,and the new squad 7.**

The breakfast was interesting. After the exciting ending feast many of the students were is awe from the high speed action Akatsuki. Only a few of the Akatsuki were left in the morning. Konan and the Peins left to deal with some business in the rain village. Kakuzu,and Hidan left to look Kakuzu latest bounty. Zetsu was sent with message to lord Hokage that the Akatsuki will mostly join the leaf village. Deidara and Sasori went to get some supplies on their way to the leaf village. Madara,and Dumbledore had a long discussion last night which end up with the fact that some of the Akatsuki members will be teaching at Hogwarts. Sasori will be assistant teaching potions,Deidara will teach a art class,Zetsu will help with herbology,Itachi was going to assist McGonagall in transfiguration,Rin in the hospital wing,and finally Madara himself was replacing Binns as professor of history of magic. It was with great speed to a no for defense against the dark arts post for any of the Akatsuki.

"So Dad will you teach me to control my Sharingan?",asked Harry

"Yes I will after I return from Konoha to get you in a genin team,and your mother is going to talk to her clan to get you instated as the magical clan head.",said Madara after he took a sip of tea.

"You are going to spend a couple of days with your great-grandparents. Don't worry they aren't going to hurt you. They were one of the first ones to jump at the chance to help find you. Same goes for my sister,father,and your two godfathers. One of your godfathers is a teammate of mine, Kakashi Hakate,your father named a magical teammate of his during the war with Grindelwald Alastor Moody."said Rin

"Your great-grandfather is quite noticeable. He has greying red hair with aura of a prankster,and a professor mixed together. Your great-grandmother on the other hand has grey hair ,and the aura like professor Mc Gonagall over there.",said Madara pointing over to professor Mc Gonagall.

The train ride was long ,but Harry found out a lot about his parents for example Madara was fan for classical literature,and musical theatre, and Rin loves chocolate that was noticeable when she bought all of the chocolate frogs,and chocolate cauldrons for the snack trolley with a evil chuckle,and acting protective over the chocolate. When they got to platform 9 ¾ after they got Harry's trunk and Hedwig they were stopped by Ron's mother .

"How was your first year dear?",Mrs. Weasley asked

"Very well. I would like to introduce my birth parents Madara,and Rin Uchiha.",said Harry

"Nice to meet you Lord ,and Lady Uchiha.",said Mrs. Weasley

"Please call us Madara,and Rin.",said Rin

"If you call me,Molly. I got to go deal with these two troublemakers.",said Molly refering to the twins.

They were walking until they were stop by a person quite familiar to Madara. A battle harden man walk right out in front of them.

"Madara,it's been too long no see. I see that you found your son.",said the man

"Alastor, we just found him last night. He was kidnapped by Dumbledore,and was adopted by the Potters.",said Madara

"I hate to be the one to tell you that your son is following in your footsteps for defeating dark lords.",said Alastor

"What do you mean?"said Rin in a sweetly sick voice.

"I mean he is the boy who live, the only one to survive the killing curse,and the defeater of You know who.",said Alastor

"So that explains the starting of the sharingan.",said Madara "Oh I forgot to introduce you. Harry this is a very good friend of mine Alastor Moody one of your godfathers."

"Pleasure to meet you lad. I tell you more about the tale that makes Harry famous later.",said Alastor as he walks away with limp.

"Madara over here.",was shouted elderly woman

"Ah their over there.",said Madara as they walked over to the elderly couple.

"Grandpa Nicholas,and grandmother Perenelle it is go to see you again. I would like you to meet your great grandson Harry James Izuna Nicholas Potter Uchiha. Yes he is the apparently the boy who lived,and savior of your stone. Now ,do you mind if you guys can watch Harry for a couple of days while we go to Konoha to deal with clan business ,getting Harry registered as a genin,and on to a team with some magically gifted to join him at Hogwarts.",said Madara

"Sure no problem,if you don't mind us spoiling him a little.",said Nicholas

"Just let us get some chance to spoil him. We will need to talk about his sharingan,and your stone.",said Madara as he and Rin apparated away.

"So lets shrink your truck down,and go have some fun while your parents are away.",said Nicholas mischievously

At the gate of Konoha the guards were surprised that a Uchiha one that was dead from his battle with the first hokage was alive ,and walking towards them.

"State your business.",said Izumo Kamizuki

"Meeting with the Hokage,Clan business,and S rank Secret.",stated Madara

"Your cleared.",said Kotetsu Hagane

"Thank you.",said Madara

Madara apparated directly in to the Hokage's office. "So Saru-chan got stuck back in the position.",said Madara

"So how was the search for your son?",said Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Found him yesterday. I found him at our old alumni Hogwarts ,and the fact that he is the supposed savior of the wizarding world.",said Madara

"So I take it that you want of registered as a genin and get him on a team that has magical gifted as well."said Hiruzen

"Yes is there two genin that are magically gifted. They will be enroled in to Hogwarts so one part of my mission is complete",said Madara

"Yes Sakura Haruno ,and one that you to help focus on in his training.",said Hiruzen

"So is this persons Mito-chan's replacement?",asked Madara to a pale face Hiruzen

"Yes there is another squad a taijutsu base squad is there one of your Akatsuki members who can help train them.",said Hiruzen

"Sure if you send Kakashi to help me train my squad since I am replacing old Binns as History of magic professor. ",said Madara

"Take this form to Iruka at the academy to get your squad.",said Hiruzen

"Thank you hokage-sama.",said Madara as he apparated out of the office.

At the Academe, Iruka was calling out team assignments. He was going to call out team 7 until a man who he personally taught about pop out of thin air. The next event was the class went to complete,and total chaos that ended up with a dead Sasuke Uchiha in the order of self defence in Madara's part. "Okay,team 7 Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,and Hari Potter Uchiha?. Okay did I get that right Madara-sama.",said Iruka then Madara gave him a nod."Your senseis are Kakashi Hakate,and Madara Uchiha."

"Okay Sakura,and Naruto meet me,and Kakashi on the roof now.",said Madara as he vanish in a whirlwind of leaves.

One hour later.

"Sorry I am late. I got lost on the road of life.",said Kakashi as he appeared to two angry genin,and a ticked off Madara.

"We are going to skip formal introductions until we meet up with my son in a couple of days. I am going to ask one question. Has any strange occur when your angry or scared?",said Madara

"When I was little and afraid of the dark somehow a light turned on while the light switch was on the other side of the room.",said Sakura

"I can make things move with out touching them. I can make animals do things that I want them to do without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who do bad things to me. I can make them hurt if I want them to. I can summon Anbu to help me if I can not shout. I can speak to snakes too. They find me,whisper things.",said Naruto

'Okay what happen to super happy sunshine declaring that he is going to be the next hokage Naruto.'thought Kakashi,and Sakura

'He reminds me of a former genin of mine.',thought Madara

(I am giving you a hint to Naruto real father.)


	3. Gringotts,Naruto is a what,and What bond

**Harry Uchiha :The son of Madara**

_Jutsu and spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**Tailed beasts/demons**

I do not own anything.

**Gringotts,and Naruto is a what and get a what bond.**

Madara told the genin ,and Kakashi to meet him at the Hokage's office at 8 am to go to Diagon alley to get the genin some of the wizarding culture before going to the Hogwarts. Rin's clan was jump at the chance to have a magical clan head even the current clan head her father was about ready to leave right there,and then to go see,and spoil his heir. The Inuzuka clan used a very old,and complex ritual to find out that Harry's ninken partner had no training to be a ninken,and was currently in the third floor of Hogwarts. The part that made most of the Inuzukas fainted when they found out the Harry's ninken is a Cerberus. Madara was sleeping on the couch that night for laughing that the importance of the situation of the matter.

"Madara dear you got to get up. We need to get to the Hokage's office to go to meet up with your Grandparents.",said Rin.

"Alright I think it was a good thing that I told Kakashi to meet us there at 6 instead of 8.",said Madara as he was putting on a purple robe with a trim of flames on it. They apparated to the office to see Sakura and Naruto laughing at what Kakashi was wearing a black wizarding robes with white lighting trim on it.

" I wouldn't laugh at robes until you see your headmaster's.",said Rin

"We are going to floo to The leaky cauldron where we are going to meet your third team member,and my grandparents. From there we are going to Gringotts wizarding bank,then Madame Manikins wizarding wears,and then to Olivanders wands.",said Madara then he demostrated how to use the floo. As soon as Kakashi was out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron Madara,and Rin were ran in to by Harry wearing new clothes who called out like he was high on sugar,"Mum,Dad great grandma,and great grandpa took me out for great couple of days going out, having fun, and stuff."

"Harry these are your squad members Sakura Haruno,and Naruto Uzumaki. This is your other sensei,and your godfather Kakashi Hakate.",said Madara with that Naruto and Sakura said,"Hi"

"We got a long day ahead of us. We need to go to Gringotts,and Kakashi you better not be reading that smut in front of my son.",said Rin as Nicholas taps the bricks to open the portal.

As the portal open he said,"Welcome to Diagon alley." as the portal started to close they heard a shout "Wait.". Much to Harry's surprise it was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?",asked Harry

"I need to get more parchment and ink so I can finish all of my homework. Who are these people with you?",said Hermione

"These is my great grandparents Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, my squad members Naruto,and Sakura, my sensei,and godfather Kakashi Hakate.",said Harry at which Hermione faints.

"Not again.",said Harry as he shake her awake.

"Sorry I fainted.",said Hermione.

As they were walking to Gringotts they walked past a group huddle out side the window for Quality Quidditch supplies.

"The new Nimbus 2001 its the newest broom out on the market.",said a little kid

"I heard that they are a new international standard.",said a Gentlemen to his friend.

"What is Quidditch?"asked Naruto

"It is a wizarding sport played on brooms",said Madara

"I play it for my house team.",said Harry

"What posting do you play? How did you get to play in your first year? What broom do you use?",asked Madara with as seething Rin

"Seeker,I saved my friends rememberball from a fifty foot drop,and Nimbus 2000.",said Harry

"Just like your old man.",said Madara

The walk up to the the entrance of Gringotts. Naruto asked"What are those things?"

"Those are goblins,never anger a goblin bad things can happen.",said Nicholas  
Madara walked over to a open teller,and said,"Greeting Master goblin,I need four inheritances test done,and I need to speak to my manager."

"Of course lord Uchiha follow me.",said the goblin. They followed the goblin down a long,and narrowing hallway until they came upon a door that said Griphook manager of Uchiha,Flamel,Namikaze,Uzumaki,Potter,Sensual,and Black accounts

"Come in."said as voice the group walked in to a large well decorated office.

"Ah young lord Potter,or should I as lord Potter heir of the Uchiha, Flamel,and Inuzuka. So who are ones to be tested for inheritance.",said Griphook

"Lets have the ladies start.",said Nicholas

"Young lady Sakura lets have you start all we need is two drops of blood to see of any inheritance.",said Griphook which she did ,but the sheet of paper revealed nothing.

"I am gratefully sorry,but you have no magical inheritance. Now young lady granger it is your turn.",said Griphook,which she followed the instructions,but with different results. The paper states Hermione Granger 

Material side House of Ravenclaw

Abilities Photographic memory

Advance charms skills

water affinity 

"Congratulations lady Granger Ravenclaw. I am going to have to contact my director to bring the raven claw vault info to you. Now Mr. Potter-Uchiha it is your turn.",said Griphook which Harry does and the piece of paper states.

Harry Potter-Flamel-Inuzuka-Uchiha

Paternal side

House of Gryffindor 

House of Flamel

House of Uchiha

House of Merlin 

Material side

House of Inuzuka 

House of Le Fay 

adopted

House of Potter

House of Senju

House of Peverell

abilities 

Parseltongue 

Sharingan (Mangekyo)

Beast Empathy 

Fire Affiliation 

Lightening affiliation

Earth Affiliation

Mouton's

wood Affiliation

"Okay that was surprising. Now it is your turn young maelstrom.",said Griphook as Naruto drops his blood on the sheet of paper.

Naruto Orion Salazar Uzumaki-Namikaze-Black-Riddle

Paternal side

House of Slytherin

House of Peverell

Material side 

House of Black 

House of Rosier

Adopted

House of Namikaze

House of Uzumaki

Sealed Prisoner

House of Bagshot

House of Grindelwald (with that Madara faints)

Abilities

Parseltongue

Grimtounge

Morphmagus sealed

Photographic memory

Wind Affiliation

Water Affiliation

Mastery of the dark arts

"Okay Lord Slytherin-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Riddle-Rosier-Black-Grindelwald, I will get the vault values in a week to both you and lord Inuzuka-Potter-Flamel-Gryffindor-Merlin-Le Fay-Senju-Uchiha in weeks time ,but I can get you the lord rings for your houses. There is a little Curse in the house of Black made by the last heir apparent that effects you. You are soul-bounded to a muggleborn.",said Griphook

"Can you preform as ritual or something to find out how the little Mrs. Black is?",asked Kakashi

"I will preform it right away.",said Griphook,in which he does then a pink glow wraps around Naruto ,and Hermione.

"What the world is a soul-bound?",asked Naruto

"In essence you and Ms. Granger are now happy married.",said Griphook with that Hermione,Kakashi,Sakura,Harry,and Naruto faint.

Next chapter House Elves,Aunts,and Robes


	4. House elves,journals,wands,and Kyubi

**Harry Uchiha :The son of Madara**

_Jutsu and spells _

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**Tailed beasts/demons**

(A/N I do not own anything. There is going to be a mention of a Oc Jinchuriki ,and A Modified Founder,and the Vaults that are going to mentioned are House of Black relics ,and the Slytherin relic vault. The aunts I am going to introduce in a later chapter. )

**House elves,journals,wands,and Kyuubi(aka Grindelwald)**

As the ones who fainted awaken Griphook said,"Welcome back to the land of living. Don't worry you don't have to marry until you are age of 15, lord and future lady Black. I think it is best that we summon your house elves so that you can get familiar to them,and remove the seal on lord Black's metamorph abilities. I would suggest that you change your hair black in color,and fairly straight,and your eyes very dark in color so that you look more like your birth parents when the head Black elf sees you." Griphook walked over towards Naruto and said,"I need you to remove the top half of your shirt,and jumpsuit so that I can see the seal." Naruto was very hesitant about removing the top part of the jumpsuit,and his shirt,but he did revealing all sorts of scars,burn marks,and the most noticeable were the kanjis for murder ,and demon. The reactions were vary for crying, and about to puke(Rin,Perenelle,Sakura,and Hermione.),sadness,and sympathy(Kakashi,and Harry),and Anger,rage,and disappointment(Griphook,Madara,and Nicholas). "I am going to send for a goblin healer after I am done with seal,and before you summon your heads of house elves.",said Griphook "Ah there is the little bugger."as he pointed to a small spiral near the base of Naruto's neck,"It shall only to take a second,and the imagine the images told you earlier." Griphook said some words in gobbledegook then touch the seal in which the seal glow bright blue,and then disappeared.

"You can be able to change your body with you magic now. ",said Griphook in which Naruto was thinking about that form that Griphook described to him ,then Naruto's hair became short ,and black,and Naruto's eyes changed to a dark green color the only thing that didn't changed on Naruto was his whisker marks. After having a talk to the house elves including a creepy older elf that didn't like the idea of the Black house being cleaned out of any dark artifacts,and having a tick off Naruto at the elf for calling Hermione a Mudblood after Madara explained what it means to Naruto,the group got loaded in to two carts the Uchihas,the Flamels,and Sakura in one with a different Gringotts goblin. In the other cart Kakashi Hakate,Hermione,and Naruto with Griphook.

The cart stopped in front of a vaulted that emerald snake that had ruby eyes. "Welcome to the vault of Salazar Slytherin.",said Griphook as the group walked inside to see a bunch of portraits of old man with a long white beard,and that as reminisce of a monkey. There was piles of books,and scrolls that Hermione was starting to drifted towards . The one thing that Naruto notice was a portrait of the old man,but on his face there was six facial marks like whiskers in the same place as Naruto's. "So what are you staring at?",said a Voice

"Huh,Hermione,Kakashi,did you guys say anything? ",said Naruto

"No they didn't I did.",said the Portrait"Let me introduce my self I am Salazar Slytherin. I am surprise that my own descendant is a jinchuriki as well. What beast do you hold young snake?"

"I hold the Kyuubi no yoko.",said Naruto

"What a small world, I hold the Kyuubi as well . I have written down some tips to control that demonic chakra of the Kyuubi in some of my journals. Who is the bushy hair little beauty over there?",said Salazar

"That is my soul bonded Hermione Granger eventually to be Hermione Black. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Black. The sliver haired man is my jonin sensei Kakashi Hakate.",said Naruto

"I would like to help mentor your growth. There are some blank portraits take them with you,then I will be able to talk to you when ever you want.",said Salazar as Naruto grabbed a couple of blank portraits one for each the Black house,the Flamel manor,the Hokage's office for communication purposes,and a small one for his dorm room. Then he grabbed some robes that would fit him.

"So who were you talking to?",asked Kakashi

"My ancestor Salazar Slytherin,and a fellow jinchuriki.",said Naruto as he grabbed a couple of journals from the pile of books that Hermione was looking through."Can we go to the Black vault now dear? You can read then later."

"Sorry I get so interested in books.",said Hermione as they get to the cart.

In the Black vault the only thing that was interesting was the portrait of Orion Black the last head of the family,Phineas Nigel Black,and the portrait of Sirius Black the first, another jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before he asked the Uzumaki clan to deal with the sealing of the beast. So Naruto grab a couple of more blank portraits so the portraits can mentor him again. Orion gave Naruto the task to reinstate his aunt Andromeda Tonks,and her daughter back in to the house of Black. They left the vault,and were waiting for the other group to return. When they returned Madara asked"Why do you guys have fifteen portraits?".

"Naruto's ancestors want to mentor his growth.",said Kakashi

"Might I ask who decided to help mentor Naruto,and in what kind of mentoring?",asked Madara

"My several great grandfather Salazar Slytherin,my great great great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black,my great uncle Orion Black,and my several great uncle Sirius Black. They are planning to help me understand pureblood customs,parselmagic,family magic,and how to control the Kyuubi's chakra.",said Naruto

"Ah Orion, he was a genin under my command along with your father Naruto.",said Madara

"Madara sensei is that you?",asked one of the portraits that caused Sakura to freak out.

"Orion is that you I haven't seen you since I asked you to help me find my son who was kidnapped.",said Madara

"I know I couldn't help you because of the war that was going on at the time. Did you find your son?",said Orion

"Yes may I introduce my son Harry James Nicholas Flamel-Senju-Potter-Inuzuka-Uchiha.",said Madara putting is hand on Harry's shoulder

"Oh that reminds me.",said Phineas "You should host a small dinner party to show the remaining Blacks that there is a new lord Black."

"Headmaster Black I didn't know that you are willing to mentor one of my genin.",said Madara

"Madara Uchiha, Gryffindor,Prefect, Os in transfiguration,charms,potions,history of magic,care of magical creatures,ancient runes,and Arithmancy on both the O.W.L.S,and your N.E.W.T.S it is good to see you again. I knew I should of made you head boy over that no good ,lying, kidnapping,prophecy obsessed, Albus Dumbledore.",said Phineas

"What do you mean prophecy obsessed?",said Rin

"I will tell you that stupid prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who trice defied him,born when the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will make him as his equal,but will have power that the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for either can live if the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born when the seventh month dies.",said Phineas

" I am trying to remember if I defied a dark lord other than Hiroshima Hyuga the maker of the cage bird seal.",said Madara still trying to remembering any dark lords that he might of face ,same thing as Rin as she was hold Harry tight to her.

"Lets go and get these to their wands .",said Nicholas to get Madara,and Rin out of their thoughts.

As they walked toward Oleander's Naruto walked in to a neon pink haired girl.

"Watch where your going you little jerk.",said the pink hair girl as her hair changed to red.

"Nymphadora,remember constant vigilance .",growled Alastor Moody as he was walking behind her.

"How are you this fine day Alastor?",asked Madara

"Good who are these guys with you?",asked Alastor with his eye moving around looking at all of the members of their group.

"This is Kakashi Hakate,Sakura Haruno,my grandparents Nicholas,Perenelle Flamel,Hermione Granger ,and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Black.",said Madara as he flustered to each person he was introducing when Madara introduce Naruto, Nymphadora's eyes grew big .

"I am Alastor moody,and this is my apprentice Nymphadora Tonks.",said Alastor Moody,as He said Nymphomania's name Naruto's eyes went big.

"Don't call me,NYMPHADORA.",shouted Tonks that her hair turned bright red

"We best be on our way. Madara we should hook up for drinks sometime.",said Alastor

As they were starting to walk away Naruto shouted,"Wait. One more thing. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Black reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black,and Nymphadora Tonks back in to the Noble house of Black,and instate them in to the Noble House of Uzumaki,and Noble house of Namikaze." with that Tonks fainted.

"Great.",muttered Moody has he cast Even ateto wake up Tonks.

"What happen?",asked Tonks

"You fainted when Naruto reinstated you in to the house of Black.",growled Moody

"We need to get going. Naruto is planning a dinner party for members of the house of Black.",said Nicholas as the group started to walk toward Olivander's. They went in two separate groups Sakura went first her wand is made of cherry blossom wood twelve inches long with unicorn hair. Naruto ask,"Um,Madara-sensei would you go inside with me?"

"No problem.",said Madara as he led Naruto inside. As soon as Naruto got inside the store Mr. Olivander appeared,and said,"Ah more customers. Madara Uchiha ,thirteen inches,oak with a tri-core of Hungarian Horntail heartstring,unicorn mane hair of a male unicorn,and a phoenix feather very powerful, and strong. So you are here of young lord black. I remembered just the other day when your mother, and father came in for their wands. Your mother liked her wand twelve, and three-quarters long,unyielding, made of walnut. Your father on the other hand, favored a yew wand. Thirteen and one half inches, very powerful. I did not make the wand that your prisoner used,but I known of it fifteen inches made of elder, although I wouldn't really trust on using it for a wand of elder never prospers. Now which hand are you?"

"I am left-handed sir.",said Naruto as he hold out his left hand

"Lets try this one Maple ten inches unicorn hair.",said Olivander as he handed Naruto the wand,and Naruto try to give it a swish.

"Nope not that wand. Lets try this one Whomping willow twelve inches with nine tail hair of the Kyuubi no yoko.",said Olivander as he hands Naruto the wand. When the wand was in his hand the wand shot out nine red foxes from it.

Naruto payed for the wand ,before being dragged by the three women in the group to do some much need clothing shopping, It was long day for Naruto not being really used to this kind of attention, so after dinner he went to his room to start reading Salazar's journal. In the first entry that related to Kyuubi was to contact it with mediation as a medium to talk to it. It also say that a jinchuriki if properly respected,and treated like a human is no more that just a horcux for the tailed beast in question . 'I have to ask either Salazar or Mr. Flamel what a horcux is.' Naruto thought as he cleared his mind to mediate. Naruto woke up in a sewer. "So this is my mind I need to clear my head more often." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the large gate with a piece of paper over the middle that had the kanji for seal on it. Inside was a large red fox with nine tails ,which said a distinct accent ,"Guten abend young one, it is nice to meet my warden."

"Who are you?",asked Naruto

"I am Gellert Grindelwald former dark lord.",said Grindelwald as he change form the giant fox in to a older man with whiting blond hair with icy blue eyes.

"So how did you get to became merged with the fox?",asked Naruto

" I was killed by a man who civilization has be lost to time,and to the sea. I made a mistake when I send a group of my men to see if there was any weapon still left form the civilization,and those idiots awaken him form hibernation. He went after me ,because I knew the location for one of the Deadly Hallows the elder wand made by Death himself. I will train you in the dark arts."said Gellert.

"Thank you.",said Naruto

"Gute Nachet young one,your training beings tomorrow night.",said Gellert as Naruto returns to his body,and goes to sleep.


End file.
